stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
FedEx
:"The next time you want to mess with UPS remember to ask yourself one question: What can Brown do for you?" - UPS to FedEx in Episode 13. FedEx is UPS's archenemy. History Season One FedEx vs UPS In Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown, FedEx is hired by Bowser to prevent UPS from delivering a package sent from the Mushroom Kingdom to the Mario brothers. FedEx reveals while he is trying to take the package from UPS he is working for Bowser, because if he prevents UPS from delivering the package UPS will lose credibility which will make FedEx the ultimate delivery company in the world. FedEx is also working for Bowser for the money. Eventually FedEx fails and Bowser responds to this by telling him he might kill him. A Fighting Chance In the Season one finale Stupid Smash Brothers, FedEx joins Wario and Waluigi to defeat Mario, because Bowser said he would kill him if he didn't. During the battle FedEx is knocked out by UPS. Season Two The Package Delivery Duel In Draino won't unclog these Pipes, FedEx first appears when Ash and Brock expect they have been ripped off, because of their malfunctioning Pokeballs. This causes FedEx to appear along with UPS saying that they're innocent. Then DHL appears saying he was the one that messed up the packages. After DHL admits his crime FedEx tells DHL it was stupid for him to mess up the packages and it was even dumber to admit it. Then DHL challenges UPS and FedEx to a fight. UPS and FedEx team up and defeat DHL. Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons In Who is Scott Masterson?, FedEx drops off Wario's guitar and Wario asks FedEx to be in his band called "Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons". FedEx says he will join the band, but gets fired after the band's first audition, because he plays guitar hero! The Movie Him and UPS (who he teamed up with) help deliver snakes package to otocan. but the get caught by USPS and he magicly takes the package from them and they go to get it back. after that the get it and deliver it! -'' ACT 1 of the movie.'' Teaming Up In Act I Part 2, by using the attach two cups with a string method FedEx overhears a conversation between Snake and UPS talking about delivering a package to Otacon that contains sensitive, valuable stuff. FedEx comes over to Snake saying he should be the one that delivers the package. Snake says he doesn't care who delivers the package and he just wants it done. UPS runs off and FedEx chases after him. FedEx eventually catches up to UPS in a house. FedEx demands UPS to hand over the package to him when USPS appears on a TV screen and takes the package from UPS by using his teleportation device. FedEx says they will never get the package. UPS tells FedEx that the only way to get the package and to defeat USPS is if they team up. FedEx agrees and teams up to defeat USPS. The USPS Confrontation In Act I Part 3, FedEx and UPS brake into USPS' room because, USPS' door was unlocked. While USPS isn't looking FedEx takes the package from him. USPS realizes he can teleport it back to himself but, UPS reveals he did some rewiring on the way in. USPS' power goes out and FedEx and UPS tell him to never bother them again. On the way out UPS accidently steps on FedEx's foot. Later FedEx and UPS deliver the package to Otacon. It turns out that all that was in the package was Japanese anime. UPS gets mad and tells FedEx he hates him and FedEx tells UPS the same thing and storms off. Personality FedEx is always trying to beat UPS, and gets cocky at times. He's also greedy, which is why he was working for Bowser at one point. Abilities FedEx, like many other characters in the series, can use Slap Combat. He can also fight hand-to-hand combat. Trivia * FedEx was created as the bad package delievery man because Rich's dad was a UPS delivery man.